


What's Going On?

by ynascreaming



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Offscreen Drinking, Multi, Oblivious Hui, Polyamory, Semi-naked Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynascreaming/pseuds/ynascreaming
Summary: Hui wakes up in the middle of the night to a phone call from Hyojong and Hyuna. They've been drinking and Hui, out of the goodness of his heart, offers to come get them. That was the first night they crawled into bed with him.





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> 85% of this story is of them in bed and cuddling. The other 15% is Hui asking himself what the hell is going on. 
> 
> Title comes from their song What's Going On, and any feedback would be amazing.

 

It took a while for him to notice it. He was on the verge of sleep, his thoughts drifting, slowly settling into silence. It was the consistency that eventually sharpened his mind, bringing the vibrations of his phone to his attention. Hui groggily lifted his head from his pillow to squint at the glowing screen from where his phone rested on his nightstand. He huffed when his eyes adjusted to the bright glow and he could read the caller ID. 

He reached out and picked up the phone, bringing it closer to answer the insistent caller. The phone was yanked out of his hand, however--the charging cable too short to accommodate the distance--and he cursed, suddenly a lot more awake as he heard his phone clatter to the floor between his bed and nightstand. Groaning quietly, he bent over the side of the bed, hand outstretched to retrieve the phone, which had stopped buzzing. 

“Goddamn it,” he grumbled, laying back in bed. He unlocked his phone, tapping over to recent calls to call him back. Hui had to work not to drop his phone-- _again --_ when it suddenly started ringing for the second time. The same name flashed across the top, the unflattering ID picture stretched across the screen, kept as a joke. He accepted the call. 

“Dawnie,” he sighed, sinking into his pillows. 

“Ooi ooi.” 

Hui blinked at his ceiling. “Uh, what?” 

“Oooooooi, ooooooi,”  Hyojong cooed, his voice adopting the (higher than normal) nasal inflection he got when he was trying to be cute. Usually it was followed up with a bright but greasy smile, which made up for the fact that his aegyo was nothing but cringe worthy. Being unable to see Hyojong’s uglycute smile, Hui was decidedly less impressed. He scowled. 

“Dawnie, what is it? I’m in bed.” 

Hyojong cackled, his voice faint as he repeated what Hui had just said--presumably to Hyuna, considering that he could distinctly hear her coo, “he’s so cute, he's already tucked into bed!” 

He cast a sardonic look towards his alarm clock, the neon numbers reading 2:54am. 

Hyojong seemingly forgot that he was on the phone with Hui, his voice faintly muffled as he made the noises that Hui affectionately called the Fucking Wasted noises to Hyuna, who in turn, yelled back at a volume that was completely unnecessary and had Hui wincing and pulling the phone away from his ear by a few inches. He gave them a few moments to hopefully get the gibberish out of their systems before he tried to rein in their attention. 

“Guys? Hyojong?” 

Hyojong gasped. “Hui! Babe, I'm so glad you called! We miss you-!” 

“We miss you so much, honey!” Hyuna chorused. 

“You should come meet us!” Hyojong said, immediately following up his suggestion with more “ooi, ooi” noises. Hyuna cheered. 

Hui couldn't help but smile at their drunken enthusiasm, his irritation at their timing melting. He was so soft on these two. Hui tossed off his blankets and reached for his sweats and sweatshirt. 

“How about I come get you two and we get some hamburgers instead?” 

The cheers and Fucking Wasted noises intensified.

 

-

 

When Hui pulled his old blue mazda up to the curb outside of the club that Hyuna told him they were at, he was fully prepared to have to go peel his two idiots out of the booth they were probably melting in. He didn't expect to have two uncoordinated, sweaty bodies pile into his backseat before he could even unbuckle his seatbelt. Startled, he leaned over to look back between the front seats and nearly head butted Hyojong who had wedged his lean torso in between the seats to lean forward. Hui moved back just in time to avoid being smacked in the face as Hyojong whipped his arm out, pointing forward with a serious expression on his face, as if he was a general leading the charge of his men. 

“To hamburgers,” he demanded. 

Hyuna burped quietly to herself. “Hamburgers,” she mumbled. 

Bemused, Hui started the car back up.

They went and got hamburgers.

 

-

 

By the time Hui lead his ragtag group into his small apartment, he had plied them with hamburgers and lots of water and as a result they were much more sober if much more sleepy. Hyuna had fallen asleep twice on the way back, waking herself up each time whenever her slowly tilting head made contact with the window. Hyojong mostly made continuous whining noises under his breath. He had stopped when Hui had reached back with his free hand to offer it to Hyojong, who had reached out to tangle their fingers.

Hui helped Hyuna keep her balance as she struggled to kick off her heels in his entryway while Hyojong shuffled off to the bathroom, only partially closing the door. When Hyuna’s feet were free, she waved him off and pushed into the bathroom, ignoring Hyojong’s displeased noises. 

Hui allowed himself the yawn that he had been fighting off for the last forty minutes, and went to make up the hide-a-bed in the living room. He only had one spare pillow in his linen closet so he grabbed one off his bed and tossed the two pillows onto the cozy little nest he had made them and called it good. He glanced at the bathroom door, now solidly closed, soft and slow voices drifting his way through the wood. Hui considered knocking on the door, maybe to brush his teeth again despite being the only one to not have a hamburger, but shook his head. He could feel himself swaying on his feet now that he was home with everyone safe and sober, and he made his way into his bedroom. Out of habit he left the door open, shucking his pants and sweater, and climbed under the covers, laying on his back.   

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

When he next woke, it had felt like barely any time had passed at all. He blearily wondered what had woken him when he felt the mattress dip under additional weight. 

Then he realized that no time had actually passed and that Hyojong was crawling into bed with him.

Hui couldn't help the scandalized noise he made when Hyojong's cold hand slid over his stomach and under his shirt as he scooted close. Hyojong sleepily nuzzled his head into Hui’s neck, forcing Hui to shuffle over to allow Hyojong room on the solitary pillow so that Hyojong wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck. Hyojong hadn't opened his eyes despite Hui’s staring, and his deepening breaths suggested he was already gone from the world of consciousness.

Hui was too busy staring at Hyojong's sleeping face to notice when Hyuna entered the room, but he was suddenly made aware when a pillow was tossed next to his head, startling him. He blinked up at her through the dark to see her pulling her long red hair up into a ponytail, standing next to the bed. He looked at the amount of room left on the full sized mattress, and it wasn't much. 

“Hyuna...there's not a lot of room left,” he hedged. 

Not that he didn't want to spend a night wedged between the two most beautiful people he knew, his very favorite people (who were his favorite not because they were beautiful, although this fact never escaped him), but he did actually want to get some sleep tonight and he wasn't totally sure that his heart would stop racing enough for him to get that much needed shut-eye. 

Hyuna didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to crawl under the covers, pushing at Hui’s body until there was just enough room for her if she molded her body to his, which she proceeded to do. 

“Hui?” She breathed, her nose tickling the curve of his jaw. 

“Mmhmm?” Hui bit the inside of his cheek to stop a full body shiver and carefully didn't think about how Hyojong’s and Hyuna’s breath were mingling under his chin. 

“Shut up,” she pressed her mouth to the underside of his chin in the softest hint of a kiss before settling down into his shoulder. 

“...okay.” 

He shut up.

 

-

 

He was the last to wake up the next morning despite being the only one who hadn’t gone out drinking the night before. But considering he was the last one to fall asleep, Hui felt that it was only fair. 

The rest of the bed was empty, Hui noticed, rubbing his eyes. The clock read just after 10:30, and he could hear the tv in his living room over the sound of the shower. Yawning, Hui got out of bed, found his slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. 

Hyojong was sitting in the living room, criss-crossed in the middle of the reassembled couch, nursing the chipped mug he’d gotten Hui two Christmases ago. (He didn’t give it to him chipped, although that was absolutely something Hyojong would’ve done, but Hui was clumsy). The discarded sheets and extra pillow that someone stripped off the hide-a-bed were piled next the couch in a misshapen pile. Hyojong didn’t bother glancing away from the tv. He was wearing nothing but a pair of what looked like Hui’s boxers, the tattoo on his left shoulder standing out sharply against his skin. 

“Are those my boxers?” 

Hyojong looked up at Hui, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, and then resumed watching his show. Hui watched Hyojong for a few more seconds, but there was no other response. 

Sober Hyojong made a lot less ambient noise, he reminded himself, pouring himself a mug of coffee from the pot someone had made. 

The sound of the shower cut off and he heard the clatter of the curtain being yanked open. 

“Hui.” 

Hui looked back to the couch to see that Hyojong had shuffled over to the corner seat and was pointedly watching him, eyes half lidded, his bleached hair falling in his face. 

Hui hesitated briefly before giving in, as he always did with Hyojong. He sat down in the middle of the couch, his thigh pressed against one knobby knee. Hyojong sighed and leaned against him, the press of his skin warming the soft cotton of Hui’s sleepshirt. Hui stayed very still and focused on steadying his hands to drink his coffee. Hui considered himself a very touchy person, but cuddling with Hyojong was a lesson on restraint. He had to work not to cross the line of friendly skinship into something decidedly more than friendship. 

This would be a lot easier if Hyojong wasn't in the habit of flashing skin and secret smiles his way, he mused, sipping at his coffee. 

He felt a hand creep over his thigh, fingers tickling the skin inside the edges of his boxers and Hui felt his breath hitch in his throat. He looked at Hyojong out of the corner of his eye. 

Hyojong peered up at him through his bangs, his cheek pressed against Hui’s bicep. He smiled one of those secret smiles, and Hui felt his face flush. 

“What're you doing?” Hui said, voice softer than he meant it to be. 

Hyojong opened his mouth to say _something,_ when the door to the bathroom opened and Hyuna stepped out of the steam, her red hair partially dry and wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. She paused to stare at them. 

Hui, momentarily distracted, groaned. “You guys are thieves, the lot of you. I don't have an unlimited supply of boxers, you know. _Someone_ keeps stealing them.” He cast accusing eyes around the room. 

Hyojong snorted, withdrew his hand and stood, setting his mug on the coffee table before stretching his arms above his head, his tattooed back flexing in interesting ways. Hui dropped his eyes and very carefully examined Hyojong's discarded mug. It had orange juice in it, not coffee like he had assumed. 

“Go shopping,” was all Hyojong said before walking past Hyuna, trailing a hand across her stomach as he went into the bedroom. Hui looked to Hyuna who was silently considering him. He realized his face had colored again. Hyojong reemerged with a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a lighter, having thrown on Hui’s sweatshirt from last night. Without a word, he passed through the living room to the balcony, the door closing behind him with a small _snick._

When Hui looked over to Hyuna, her look had turned from considering to suspicious. “Hwitaek, tell me the truth," she said, watching him carefully. "Do you like Dawnie?” 

Hui choked, coughing on nothing. “What? I--of course I do,” He cleared his throat. “He’s my best friend.” 

Hui avoided her eyes as he stood and collected the mugs to drop them in the kitchen sink. He could hear Hyuna follow him. He kept his back to her, rinsing out the mugs. 

Hyuna came up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and press herself along his back. She was so soft. 

“Do you like me?” She sounded coy. Hui could feel her heartbeat; he hoped she couldn’t feel his. 

“Of course I like you,” he mumbled. 

Hyuna hummed quietly and rubbed his stomach, pushing the fabric up a little. Hui bit his lip. 

“Are you sure don’t like him, babe? As more than a friend...?” 

“No...? We’re just--he doesn't...we’re just _friends_ ,” he said emphatically, flustered. He swirled the water around, thinking. Then quieter, “aren’t you...you know, dating him?” 

“Yes,” said Hyuna. 

“No,” said Hyojong. 

They both turned, Hyuna still along his back, to see Hyojong re-enter the apartment, blowing on his cold fingers, watching them with something between amusement and exasperation. 

Hyojong pointed at Hyuna. “Not quite.” He pointed at Hui. “Soon.” 

The implication had Hui sputtering, butterflies in his stomach. Hyojong grinned at him, which only made it worse.   

Hyuna whined, her grip on Hui’s waist tightening. “No fair! I want to date Hui too!” 

Hyojong snorted. “I thought you were dating me?” 

Hyuna let go of Hui and moved towards the open bedroom door, walking backwards and looking mischievous. “Why can’t I do both?” she asked, before disappearing through the doorway. 

“She’s got a point,” Hyojong smirked, pulling off Hui’s sweater before tossing it lightly at Hui and following Hyuna into the bedroom. 

Hui caught the sweatshirt as it thumped into his chest, and stared into the bedroom where muffled noises of people getting dressed were drifting out. His cheeks were on fire. He put the sweatshirt on the breakfast bar and went to go to take a shower. Hui paused next to the doorway of his bedroom, careful not to peek inside lest he catch an eyeful. His poor heart was still pounding, he didn’t need to make it worse. 

“I’m going to hop in the shower,” he called. “If you leave before I’m out, lock the door behind you when you leave.” He thought for a second. “And don’t take my clothes with you, I’m serious about running out.” 

As he turned to leave, he heard Hyojong mumble something and Hyuna giggle softly. Hui hesitated briefly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He didn’t want to know. 

Hui undressed and turned the shower on, giving it a few seconds to warm up before stepping in. 

He lathered his hair. “ _Soon,”_ Hyojong had said. 

Hui washed his face. _“I want to date Hui too,”_ said Hyuna. 

He soaped up his washcloth. Tried not to feel the phantom touch of Hyjong’s hand on his thigh. 

Hui rinsed off. _“Why can’t I do both?”_ Hyuna had smirked. 

“Fuck,” Hui said, trembling a little, slapping the water off and grabbing a towel to hide his face in. He breathed deep, once, twice, steadying himself before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. 

They were teasing him. They did that occasionally. Hyojong was usually the worst about it, reaching for Hui’s hand and putting his in Hui’s back pocket. Hyuna teased more with words and would only touch him after she noticed Hyojong doing it, not to be outdone. Hui could handle that. Most days he even reciprocated. 

They’d never said they wanted to date him before, though. 

Hui lingered in the bathroom, to try to gather his thoughts before going out and facing his friends. He brushed his teeth and ran a razor over his face, going as far to half heartedly style his hair before realizing he was being ridiculous, and leaving to go get dressed. 

The apartment was quiet when he stepped out of the bathroom. He paused, listening for voices or movement but he didn’t hear anything. Even the tv was off. Hui walked into his bedroom, the only other place they would’ve been if they weren’t huddling on his tiny balcony probably freezing their bits off. They must have left while he was in the shower after all. 

Hui dropped his towel and went to his dresser, opening his drawer to find some underwear. Instead he found a note where all of his underwear should have been. (Four whole pairs was all he had left to his name, discounting yesterday’s and the two that they were wearing this morning. He had just done laundry, too). 

Irritated, and amused despite himself, he read the chicken scrawl that belonged to Hyojong. 

 _You brought this upon yourself. Guess you’re just going to have to go commando._  

Hui laughed, charmed even though he really should’ve been more annoyed. He could wear yesterday’s pair. It was still the bathroom where he’d undressed before showering. 

Hui pursed his lips. Thought about Hyojong and Hyuna thinking about him wearing nothing beneath his jeans. Felt his face flush, for the millionth time that day, despite it being barely noon. Tried to _not_ think about them as he got dressed for the day. 

He went commando.

 

-

 

That night was the first time Hui found himself in a bed with the other two, but it wasn’t the last. It seemed to escalate from there, in such a way that Hui barely noticed it; the same way a frog doesn’t notice when you turn up the temperature of the pot he’s sitting in. 

He only noticed how hot the water was when he woke up one morning, fully dressed, in a bed with Hyojong and Hyuna, who were decidedly not dressed. 

He stared at Hyuna’s bare back, her red hair spread over her fair skin and tickling his nose. He could see Hyojong’s bare chest over her as he slept on his side, his arm draped over Hyuna’s waist over the covers, inches away from Hui’s hand, which he now noticed was loosely cupping the curve of Hyuna’s ass through the comforter. 

Hui jolted back, mind spinning, and almost fell off the bed. His hand shot up and gripped one of the metal bars that made up the headboard, and barely kept himself from tumbling off the side. Hui scooted back onto the bed, still on his side, and took a better look at the bed they were in. 

“Great. The beds are getting smaller,” he muttered to himself. 

The sound of his voice roused Hyuna, who made a soft noise and turned her head so she was facing him, her eyes still closed, a sweet smile on her face. “Hui,” she breathed. 

Hui felt himself melt, just a little bit. He licked his dry lips. 

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Morning,” she mumbled into her pillow, her hair fanned out over her body. One eye peeked open, looking at him. She frowned sleepily. “Why are you wearing clothes?” 

Hui blinked. “Uh…” 

Hyojong groaned and rolled onto his stomach, half on top of Hyuna and burying his face in her hair. His hand that was around Hyuna reached out blindly to grip at Hui’s shirt, fisting it and drawing him closer. Hui had to tighten his abdominal muscles to keep himself from flopping over onto his stomach and crushing Hyuna underneath his weight. He reached over to brace himself with a hand on Hyojong’s hip as he continued to yank on Hui. “No talking, we sleep now,” he mumbled, voice rough with sleep. 

Hui felt more than heard Hyuna huff a laugh against his clavicle, the skin bared because of Hyojong’s tugging. 

A soft scratching noise caught everyone’s attention, and Hui looked to Hyuna’s closed bedroom door. The scratching continued, accompanied by a soft meow. 

“Hyojongie, off, I need to feed my cat.” Hyuna used her free arm to lever her torso off the mattress, trying to push Hyojong off her. Hui was treated to the sight of the side of her breast before he quickly shut his eyes, untangling Hyojong’s grip from his shirt so he could slide off Hyuna without taking Hui with him. The mattress shifted as Hyojong rolled over, and Hyuna, naked except for her underwear, climbed over him to get off the bed. Hui peeked one eye open to see Hyuna reaching for her silky floral robe hanging on the wall. The cat meowed louder. 

Hyuna opened the door and a gray cat darted around her legs before leading the way to wherever Hyuna kept the cat food, Hyuna slowly following, hiding a yawn behind her hand. She left the door open.

Hui looked over to see Hyojong had flopped on his back, his hair disheveled and his mouth slightly open as he slept on. Hui couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

He shifted so that he could lay on his back as well, his shirt stretching tight across his chest as it got caught under his shoulder. He tugged at it to loosen it up. 

“Just take it off,” croaked Hyojong.

Hui looked over but Hyojong hadn’t moved or opened his eyes. Then he licked his lips and turned his head to face Hui with his eyes still closed, his bangs falling across his face. “You were okay with being shirtless last night,” he sighed. 

 _“Is this okay?” Hyuna whispered, already fingering the hem of her shirt as she sat in the middle of the mattress, Hui and Hyojong on either side of her. Hyojong had long discarded his shirt earlier in the night, before they had come to bed. Hui, freshly woken as they other two joined him in Hyuna’s bed, having called it a night much earlier, blearily nodded. It was sweltering with the additional body heat in her small bed. Summers were hard with no AC._  

 _“You too,” Hyojong murmured, already laying on his side, watching them through heavy lidded eyes._  

 _Hands clumsy with exhaustion, Hui slowly wrestled with his shirt, not bothering to sit up. Hyuna laid down on her side, sighing happily, presenting her back to Hui as she cuddled close to Hyojong. She pulled the comforter that draped over their feet up higher, covering their legs._  

 _Hyojong slid a hand over the soft skin of Hyuna’s waist and watched Hui whine in frustration, unable to find the coordination to remove his shirt. He gave up, ignoring Hyojong’s sleepy laugh, and turned over to wrap himself around Hyuna, his arm next to Hyojong’s across her side. He could feel the heat building from their combined body heat. Grumbling, he used to feet to weakly kick at the blanket, pushing it to the end of the mattress, allowing some of the heat to escape. Sighing contentedly, he hid his face in the crook of Hyuna’s neck, tangling his legs with theirs, before drifting off again._  

Hui swallowed and looked up at Hyuna’s ceiling. His tugging had loosened his shirt enough so that it wasn't so tight. “It’s okay, I got it,” he said quietly. 

Hui felt a soft touch on the inside of his elbow and looked down to see Hyojong lazily dragging a finger up and down his arm. A quick glance showed that Hyojong was watching his finger slowly stroke Hui’s skin with a thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes flickered up, catching and holding Hui’s gaze. Carefully, slowly, Hyojong slid closer to him, a hands width of space now between them. Hui watched Hyojong come closer and felt his heart pick up speed. They faced each other, Hui on his back with his head turned and Hyojong on his side, sharing Hui’s pillow. Hyojong resumed his slow caress, this time on Hui’s collarbone. 

Hui felt his eyes flutter, the soft touch making his breath catch. Hyojong watched him closely, Hui wasn’t sure for what, as his touch slowly climbed up his neck and to his face. He ran the pad of his finger over Hui’s bottom lip once, twice, before he gently cupped Hui’s jaw in his hand. Hui felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and his lip tingled. 

“Is this okay?” Hyojong whispered, voice thick. Hui felt himself nod woodenly. 

And then Hyojong was leaning over and pressing his mouth against Hui’s. 

The kiss was soft, a gentle pressure, warm and sweet. Hui let his eyes drift closed and he sighed through his nose, pressing back tenderly. Hyojong pulled back briefly, eyes scanning Hui’s face, and seemed satisfied with what he saw. He leaned back in, kissing him again, his hand still holding Hui’s face gently. 

“Damn it,” Hyuna sighed, startling them. “I knew he’d get to kiss you first.” She stood at her open doorway, staring at them with her hands on her hips and an adoring look on her face to contradict her words. 

“What?” Hui asked, still inches from Hyojong’s face. Hyojong laughed under his breath and pulled away, making room for Hyuna in the middle, as she started back towards the bed. 

When she started to climb back onto the mattress, she crawled up from the bottom, looking a little predatory, her eyes fixated on Hui. He watched her come, his gut tight with heat, feeling a little like prey and not all that sure he minded. 

When Hyuna crawled half on top of him and kissed him, it was nothing like how Hyojong kissed him. When she kissed him, it was hard, a little wet and a little desperate. He could feel her hand push up his shirt, and a hand a bit larger than Hyuna’s ran up and down his chest. 

“Oh,” Hui breathed, between kisses. 

“Yep,” Hyojong said from somewhere close by. Hyuna laughed into his mouth. 

“But-” Hui gasped as Hyuna bit at his lip, then soothed it with her tongue. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Hyojong grumbled, presumably to Hyuna, who Hui could feel smirking. “You promised you’d share.” 

Suddenly Hyuna wasn’t kissing him anymore and when Hui opened his eyes, he was met with the beautiful sight of Hyuna (who was still on top of him) curving towards Hyojong who was kissing her deeply, his hand in her hair. She melted into Hyojong’s touch, her previous fervor changing into languid touches and she hummed sweetly as they parted for air. 

“I don’t understand,” Hui’s mouth said without his permission. 

They both looked at him, a bit bemused by his confession. 

“What don’t you understand?” Hyojong asked, still lying on his side but crowding close and pressing up against Hyuna and Hui. Hyuna slithered down his body a bit so she could prop her chin up on his chest, Hyojong’s hand resting on the small of her back. 

Hui opened his mouth. Closed it. Started again. “...this. I don’t understand this. Why is this happening?” He widened his eyes as he realized how that sounded. “Not that I don’t want this to happen, that’s not what I meant. I’m very happy with the way this morning is going,” he hurried to explain. 

Hyuna giggled and Hyojong darted in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Hui shyly smiled. 

“Hui,” Hyuna said, smiling funnily, shooting a quick look to Hyojong. “Baby. Are you seriously trying to tell us you haven’t noticed?” 

Hui blinked at her. “Noticed what?” 

Hyojong snorted before starting to laugh, burying his face into the pillow. Hyuna just looked at him like he’d just done something cute. 

“We’ve been trying to date you for months,” she said gently. 

Hui frowned. “No, I don't think so.” 

Hyojong muttered “oh my god,” into the pillow. Hyuna sighed. 

“The dinners,” said Hyuna. 

“The lunch dates,” Hyojong said, moving his face out of the pillow to stare at Hui’s face. 

“The movie nights,” Hyuna continued. 

“The coffees we drop off on your breaks.” Hyojong had four fingers up, tallying as they went back and forth. 

“The shared clothing.” 

“The _bed_ sharing, I mean, c’mon babe.” 

Hui could feel the tips of his ears getting red and he was sure his face was bright pink. 

“The hand holding.” 

“Not to mention that we literally do everything together." 

“I asked you, _both_ of you, to be my date for my cousin’s wedding last month,” Hyuna said. 

“Alright! Alright!” Hui interjected. “I get it, I--I missed the signs,” he laughed, a little embarrassed. 

“Yeah, you did. Do you realize we could've been kissing in January?” Hyojong muttered. Hui looked at him. He was glaring but it was softened by his pout. “Almost nine months, Hui. Nine.” 

Hui huffed. “Well, it's not like you ever asked me ‘Hey Hui, would you like to be our boyfriend?’” 

They both froze, before looking at each, each slightly horrified. 

“I thought you said you were going to talk to him about it!” Hyuna hissed. 

“No, you said you wanted to ‘test the water’ and ‘ease him into it!’” Hyojong groaned. “I thought _you_ were going to talk to him!”  

Hyuna blinked at him, looking gobsmacked. “Oh my god.” 

“We’re idiots.” Hyojong had hid his face in the pillow again. 

“That explains so much,” Hyuna whispered to herself. 

Hui watched them with growing amusement, his heart swelling. 

He let them stew in the idiocy for a moment before clearing his throat, catching their attention. 

“Well?” He asked, looking at them both. “Are you going to ask me?” 

Hyuna blinked before slowly starting to smile, and this time it was Hyojong's face that flushed. 

“Hui,” Hyuna started. 

“Would you be our boyfriend?” Hyojong finished. 

Hui looked at Hyuna’s glowing smile and Hyojong’s red face. My idiots, he thought happily. 

“Well,” he shrugged, trying not to smile. “Since you asked.” 

Hyojong groaned again and Hyuna laughed, smacking his shoulder. Hui couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across his face. 

“You should kiss us now,” Hyojong said, peering up at Hui through his bangs. 

“Yes, to celebrate,” Hyuna agreed, looking sly. 

Hui felt his pulse jump and licked his lips, feeling a little powerful when Hyuna’s eyes dropped to his mouth and he heard Hyojong’s breath catch next to his ear. 

“Okay,” he said. 

He obliged.

 

-

 

The fitted sheet slipped from his hands, retracting halfway across the king sized mattress, and Hui sighed while Hyuna laughed. Hyojong dropped a kiss on his shoulder as he walked past, on his way to the corner opposite of Hyuna. 

“It’s just so big,” Hui whined, gesturing frustratedly towards the bed. 

“I thought you liked it big,” Hyuna smiled innocently as she leaned forward to grab and toss the sheet back towards him. Hyojong helped Hui grab it, smirking. 

He rolled his eyes. He pulled the sheet over his corner of the bed, Hyojong doing the same for his corner. 

“You got to admit, it’s better than Hyuna’s tiny old mattress,” Hyojong said, sitting on their new bed, bouncing a little. 

Hyuna shrugged. “I didn’t mind it, really.” 

“That’s because you were always in the middle. You didn’t have to deal with falling off the bed if you so much as twitched in your sleep,” Hui reminded her. She shrugged again, unbothered. 

Yowling and the sound of multiple cats chasing each other sounded from above, and the three of them looked up at their ceiling, not yet used to the ambient noises of their new apartment. 

“At least it’s not a baby,” Hyojong said. They all paused, thinking of Hyojong’s old neighbors, all of which had rowdy children of varying ages. The memory of when they were exploring their new relationship only to be interrupted by the sounds of children wailing through the wall next to Hyojong’s bed still made Hui feel weird. Nothing to dampen your libido like a two year old throwing a tantrum. 

“That little boy had the strongest lungs,” Hyuna murmured to herself, lost in a memory. 

Hyojong got off the bed. “Toss me the blankets,” he said to Hui. 

They finished making their bed, which in actuality just meant that they had two comforters and three pillows laid out vaguely neatly. They learned that they slept better with more than one blanket between them--after a dozen times of Hyojong rolling up like a burrito in his sleep and leaving them shivering, they figured it out. 

Hui looked at the bed consideringly. “Should we grab another blanket? It’s almost winter, the nights are getting colder.” 

Hyuna hummed thoughtfully, as she flopped onto their bed, pulling down a pillow and curling around it. “I mean, we could always toss it off if gets too hot,” she said. 

“Yeah, you’re good at that,” teased Hyojong. If Hyojong hogged the blankets, Hyuna had a habit of kicking them of the bed entirely. Hyojong went to dig out a spare blanket anyway, while Hui joined her on the bed, laying spread eagle. Hyuna shuffled over and replaced the pillow she was cuddling with Hui. 

Hyojong returned with a heavy blanket and tossed it at their feet before climbing onto the bed and laying on top of them, his head on Hui’s chest and his body draping over theirs. He wiggled around, driving his pointy elbow into Hui’s ribs, making him gasp. 

“What’re you doing?” Hyuna asked while Hui whined and rubbed his side. 

“Trying--trying to--" he grunted. "Ha! Got it!” He pulled the edge of the heavy blanket from between his toes, his knee drawn up, and tugged the blanket over the three of them. 

“Are we taking a nap now? Is that what we’re doing?” Hui asked, amused, running his hand through Hyojong’s blonde hair as he laid his head back down on his Hui’s chest with a sigh. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Hyojong said, eyes already closed. 

Hyuna’s gray tabby jumped on the bed and meowed at them, before coming closer and curling up against Hyuna’s back. 

“Good kitty,” Hyuna sighed, sinking further into Hui’s side.

Hui watched the two of them as they drifted off to sleep, the weight of Hyojong and the warmth of Hyuna slowly making him sleepy as well. He smiled, his heart full. 

“Sleep, Hui,” whispered Hyojong. 

Hui let his eyes drift shut. 

“...okay.” 

He slept.


End file.
